Ciega
by Adagio45
Summary: Toph nació ciega pero nunca tuvo problemas para ver, hasta que Aang cambie eso ¿Qué lleva al avatar a usar sus poderes contra su amiga? La maldición de la energía control.


**Aprovecho para agradecer todos los reviews de mis anteriores fics, cada uno de ellos me hace feliz.**

 **Esta pequeña narración no tiene continuación, sólo quise intentar describir esta escena y ver qué salía, espero sea de su agrado. La historia se sitúa en algún momento de la vida adulta de los protagonistas, obviamente no es fiel a la continuidad original, pero uno puede escribir lo que quiera. Mientras escribía me sentí triste por lo que pasaba, espero poder transmitirles eso. Disfruten.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, éste historia sí.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Peligrosa_. Simplemente no podían conmigo. De otra forma podría acabar con todos. Con todos menos con ellos. _No existe otra salida_ , sé que lo repiten una y otra vez para sí mismos intentando aligerar la carga de la culpa, pero no es suficiente. Puedo sentirlos y me concentro en cada uno de ellos todo lo que puedo, desesperada, de pie, frente a mí, están Katara, Sokka, Aang y Zuko, mirándome, sé que están mirándome, al menos por ahora. Se preguntan por qué las cosas acabaron de esta manera ¿Cómo terminamos siendo esclavos de los resultados que tanto nos costó obtener? ¿Cómo permitir esta atrocidad? Puedo sentir que Sokka ladea su cabeza hacia otro lado, no quiere verme, no puede hacerlo. Intento moverme, pero las cadenas, hechas especialmente para contenerme, no me lo permiten, me lastiman y me mantienen anclada al suelo. Ni siquiera llevo encima mi uniforme, me vistieron con una asquerosa túnica áspera, me despojaron de todo y dejaron mi cabello suelto como una molestia extra. La vergüenza es insoportable, aplastante ¿Cómo pueden permitir esto? Son mis amigos, maldición ¡Ellos están permitiéndolo!. No puedo evitar entrar en pánico al sentir los pasos de Aang acercándose, me revuelvo, desesperada, contra las cadenas de ese extraño metal forjado por no maestros que en otros tiempos fueron llamados Ceniceros, pero hoy se les conoce como herreros. Estúpidas cadenas sin partículas de tierra en su composición, invisibles para mí, imposibles de manejar. ¿Por qué? No dejo de preguntármelo, como si no lo tuviera claro. Aang se detiene frente a mí y duda durante un segundo que parece una eternidad. Puedo sentirlo, Aang, tu dolor, pero no durará mucho. Sé que Katara está cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, reprime su impulso de correr y detener la importante tarea de Aang. Sokka simplemente no volverá a mirar, pero tampoco puede irse, se mantiene clavado en la tierra, más que nada por compromiso, es su trabajo supervisar el cumplimiento del veredicto, aunque nos esté destrozando. Y Zuko… preventivamente despojado de todo adorno de metal, oí cuando lo obligaron a quitárselos o no lo dejarían estar presente. Sé que él lo verá todo hasta el final, igual que aquella vez que quemó mis pies y me persiguió hasta que lo golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Ahora no puedo golpearlo así que no se irá, se quedará de pie, con los dientes y puños apretados, impotente. Zuko y Aang serán los únicos que observarán esta terrible humillación hasta el final.

Sentir los temblorosos dedos de Aang sobre mi frente y mi pecho acelera mi pulso y no puedo contener más las lágrimas. Intento buscarlo con estos malditos ojos incapaces de ver ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Lo sé, se supone que es justo, pero Aang ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Durante meses perseguí a ese hijo de puta que aterrorizaba la ciudad que forjamos juntos, que juramos proteger, si lo hubieses encontrado como yo en flagrante crimen, con el cuerpo sin vida de esa niña entre sus manos... Una niña, Aang, como yo cuando nos conocimos, como Katara hace muchos años, como la hermana pequeña de Zuko. Él lo habría quemado de adentro hacia afuera, lo sé, te conozco, Chispita. También sé que Katara le habría congelado la sangre en las venas, pero mi alcance es diferente. No pude hacer otra cosa, sé que puedes sentir las vibraciones de la gente a través de la tierra, Aang, te enseñé cómo, pero no puedes sentirlo con la misma precisión que yo. Nunca voy a olvidar las vibraciones de ese bastardo mientras asesinaba a la niña. Aang ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo lancé hacia atrás con las lianas de metal usando toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, envolví sus extremidades con tierra y destrocé con ella sus huesos, todos ellos, volviéndolos astillas inservibles y jirones de piel inútiles para siempre. No recuerdo si gritó o no, pero aún hoy puedo oír el goteo de la sangre sobre la tierra. Tomé el brazalete que Sokka me obsequió tantos años atrás y lo convertí en dos afiladas agujas. Le dije quién soy, _Soy Toph Beifong, la asesina del hijo de puta que nunca debió pisar este mundo_ , y le arrojé las agujas con asco y precisión, una directo a su garganta, la otra le atravesó el corazón. No te arrepientas, Sokka, de haberme dado ese trozo de meteorito, gracias a él Ciudad República duerme más tranquila, las niñas juegan otra vez en las calles, sin miedo. No te avergüences, Sokka.

De pronto pude sentir algo cayendo sobre mi rostro. Gotas. Me tomó unos segundos comprender que eran las lágrimas de Aang deslizándose desde su rostro al mío. Incluso en esto estamos juntos, Pies Ligeros, llorando las mismas lágrimas. No puedo culparte aunque lo intente con fuerza, sé que la decisión no es tuya. Lo que soy fue posible gracias a ti y parte de lo que eres me lo debes a mí. Voy a extrañar tus pasos tan peculiares. Voy a extrañar tantas cosas. No dejo de pensar que te has opuesto a cientos de cosas desde que nos conocimos ¿Por qué no te opusiste esta vez? ¿Por qué dejas que me hagan esto? Ellos te han puesto en mi contra y aceptaste. Lo aceptaste.

Puedo oír a Katara llorando mientras respiras para juntar la resolución necesaria, entonces amplío mi campo de visión todo lo que puedo, procurando grabar la mayor cantidad de información en mi mente. No puedo simplemente imaginarme un mundo invisible.

Zuko, sé que estás llorando aunque quieras esconderlo.

Sokka, sé que te odias por no ser capaz de frenar todo esto.

Katara, sé que siempre te arrepentirás por no enfrentarte a todos para defenderme.

Pero no hay nada más que hacer. Nos han atado las manos las reglas de la ciudad que creamos. La paz nos ha condenado a tomar estas medidas extremas. Ya no somos niños, somos ejemplos, líderes y no podemos fallarle a la gente. Me despido de ustedes, amigos traicioneros, porque lo que sigue es incluso peor que morir.

-Lo siento, Toph –Me dice Aang intentando hablar a través del nudo de su garganta, con la voz quebrada, con la angustia oprimiendo su pecho.

-Yo también lo siento –Susurro recordando la noche en que mis padres me impidieron seguirte. La noche en que renuncié a todo por acompañarlos.

Intento cerrar los ojos ante la indescriptible calidez que baja por los dedos de Aang hasta mi cuerpo, pero una fuerza abrumadora me obliga a abrirlos de par en par junto con la boca. Y ahí está, puedo sentirlo, la energía de Aang colándose en mi interior y no puedo reprimir las ganas de luchar, de expulsarlo fuera, y lo intento, lucho contra él y contra la idea de perderlo todo, de volverme inútil. No puedes quitármelo, Aang, ni siquiera a ti te dejaré hacerlo. Por un momento lo logro, atravieso la barrera entre él y yo y lo fuerzo a retroceder olvidando los límites de cada uno. Surge una pequeña esperanza dentro de todo, puedo contener a Aang. Pero no logro mantenerlo, Aang parece mucho más fuerte que yo y logra vencerme.

He perdido contra el avatar al que yo misma entrené.

Y el mundo se apagó para siempre.

En cuanto me soltó, mi cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante, todo lo que las cadenas me lo permitieron. Y nada. Ya no había nada a mi alrededor. La tierra se quedó muda. Me arrebataron todo lo que me importaba en esta maldita vida. Todo lo que soy desaparece. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Pudiste perdonar la vida de Ozai, pero a mí me has asesinado, Aang.

Mi nombre es Toph Beifong, entrenada por tejones-topo, los maestros tierra originales; campeona indiscutida del Estruendo Tierra, maestra del avatar, creadora del metal control, fundadora de la fuerza policial de Ciudad República y su primera jefa al mando, la asesina del criminal más brutal y desalmado que haya visto esta joven ciudad y, finalmente, la segunda persona a la que el avatar Aang arrebató su control de los elementos.

Me convirtieron, después de todo, en una persona completamente ciega.


End file.
